Shadow of Perfection
by gintamafan8
Summary: Sasuke has always been known to be perfect. He's intelligent, athletic, and rich. Despite this, he's always been antisocial and arrogant. The only people he cares for are his mother, brother, and close friends. However, Sasuke becomes attracted to the one girl who is scared of him instead of fawning over him. Will he change for her, or will they remain distant? Rated T for language
1. Lavender Eyes

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

_"I finally… I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi... it's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of...'SASUKE!'"_

Sasuke was suddenly awoken by his mother calling his name. He could hear her running around the kitchen, making breakfast. Yawning, he sat up and looked at the clock. '6:55 a.m. Why'd she...oh, that's right. Today's the first day of school.' Sasuke finally remembered. He got off his bed and stretched a bit before grabbing a towel and heading over to his restroom. After Sasuke took a quick shower, he got dressed and checked his room. His room, as always, was clean and organized. Quite a feat, considering his room is as big as a whole floor in most normal houses where normal families lived.

His house, however, is not normal, and neither is his family. They are the Uchiha family after all. They're billionaires and own the largest tech and weapons company in the world: Uchiha Industries. Due to that, he was always expected to go above and beyond all the "normal" people. Sasuke made his bed to make his mother happy, then headed down for breakfast, thinking about his dream. He had a lot of those dreams, where he was in some world of super ninjas or whatever. He could have been one of those Kages or someone powerful, but instead he was always a crazy psychopath trying to kill everyone. Oh well, who cares? A world like that doesn't exist, and if it does, he didn't want anything to do with it. He would prefer his little life over that any day.

Sasuke got down and was greeted with the sight of his family and more importantly, breakfast. Before he could sit down and dig in, though, his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, pulled him aside and checked his uniform. As a billionaire's son, he was obviously attending a private school. It was called Konoha High School and wasn't that bad. They had lots of days off, and only had to dress up two days a week. The other three days they could wear whatever they wanted. Honestly, he prefered it to public school. Now, if there were less idiots there, namely an irritating as hell blond kid named Naruto, and less fangirls, it would be perfect.

His mom finally looked up at him. "You look great! Are you finally trying to get with the ladies?" She teased. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke ignored her and headed over to the kitchen where Fugaku and Itachi were.

"Sasuke, you're late to breakfast." Fugaku said behind his newspaper. He looked over it to stare at him. "Don't make a habit out of it." He said before returning to the paper.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke before turning to Fugaku. "It's only the first day, dad. I'm sure he'll get organized." He said while Sasuke sat next to him.

"You were never late to anything, Itachi." Fugaku reminded him.

Fugaku Uchiha was a very serious man and held high standards for the whole family. But it was because of him our family was where it was. Then there was Itachi. He was only twenty, but was already done with all of his studies and had been helping father for a while. Sasuke was always getting compared to him for some reason. But he didn't mind since Itachi was always understanding and kind.

Sasuke grabbed some black coffee and his half tomato omelette. "Sorry, Fugaku, for being five minutes late." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Fugaku looked up to scold him, but was stopped by his mom. "It's okay, dear. He was late by just five minutes. No need to make a big deal out of it." She said. When he calmed down and went back to his paper, she rolled her eyes. Fugaku was always blowing small stuff out of proportion.

Once he finished, Sasuke grabbed his bag and lunch before getting in Itachi's car. He had his own, of course, but Sasuke tried to go with him as much as he could. He came a minute later, then they left.

"Dad's seems to be in a good mood." Itachi said, stopping at a traffic light.

"Please, Fugaku is always like that." Sasuke reminded him while reclining his seat as far back as he could.

Itachi sighed before he started driving again. "Aren't you even going to try calling him Dad?" He asked for the millionth time.

Sasuke frowned at him while shaking his head. "Itachi, we've talked about this. The day I feel like he actually cares about me as his son, I'll consider him my father." He said before closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this again. Damn Itachi, bringing this up constantly. When Fugaku looked at him, he never saw his son. No, instead all he saw was a heir to his business and his reputation in comparison to Itachi. No way in hell would he call Fugaku his father when he never cared for him as his child.

After ten minutes, Sasuke got to school and quickly went inside. He almost went into the sophomore hallway before he remembered he was a junior now. Despite him rushing, a crowd of girls still formed around his locker. There was even a group of them waiting there! How the hell did they know his locker number?! Leaning on the locker itself was their "leader" or whatever, Karin. She was probably the most annoying and slutty girl Sasuke knew. Every time they were alone, she would try to get into his pants. Sasuke always felt like if he wasn't careful, she'd rape him.

"SA-SU-KAY! Where were you all of my summer?! We searched for you every where!" Karin exclaimed as she ran a hand up his chest. He pushed her back, not saying a word, and opened his locker to get his books. Apparently, though, she didn't get the hint because she just laughed creepily. "Sasukay, you can't run from me this year. After all...well, you'll see in a while. Let's go, girls." She said before walking off, purposely swaying her hips. Sasuke turned away, shivering in disgust going to his homeroom with some teacher named Kakashi Hatake.

When Sasuke got to homeroom, it was already quite full. Kakashi was late, though, on his first day. Not that he could talk, but still. Sasuke sat in between Suigetsu and Jugo before something clicked in his head. "Suigetsu, did you tell Karin my locker number?" He asked in his usual deep, cold voice.

"Hm? Oh, of course not! I'm not that mean." Suigetsu said with a smirk. Before Sasuke could call BS, Jugo tapped his shoulder.

"He really didn't. Besides, she wouldn't need him. She can guess your locker." Jugo said, pointing around the homeroom. Sasuke looked around and suddenly realized how shitty his year was about to be. He was surrounded by: Karin, a total slut; Shikamaru, the laziest person in the school who happened to hate him; Kiba, a complete dog freak who always brought his dog Akamaru to school; Shino, the bug boy; Rock Lee, a total gym fanatic who always challenged him; a bunch of other kids he didn't care for; and...

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up. "You're in this advisory too?!"

"Why else would I be here, idiot?" Sasuke retorted indifferently, though he was actually considering moving to a different advisory. Why, out of all the homerooms in the school, was he in this one?

"W-well...Maybe you're lost!" Naruto said lamely, probably unable to think of anything else with his pea-sized brain.

Suigetsu slowly clapped. "You dissed him good, Naruto!" He said sarcastically.

Sasuke just grunted, not interested with getting into a fight with Naruto.

Naruto, who was already really red, sat down, grumbling something. Probably some stupid promises about how he'd beat Sasuke up. Yeah, that'll be the day.

Kakashi finally arrived with one minute left. "Ah, sorry everyone! I was helping a sweet old lady cross the road." He said. For some reason he had a mask on. Before anyone could ask, though, a book dropped out of his bag. It was Fifty Shades of Grey, still in the bag with the receipt. Naruto jumped up again. "How is that helping an old lady? You were just buying porn!" He shouted.

Kakashi hushed him. "Do you want to fail?" He asked.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need your help with that." He said while Suigetsu stifled his laughter.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Just watch, Sasuke! I'll get all A's this year, believe it!" He promised.

Kakashi stopped them before they went any further. "No one but Hinata is missing, right? Good. For the rest of homeroom, just introduce yourselves. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams, so on, so forth." He said before opening his porn book.

Naruto started. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and I hate the wait period for cup ramen." He said before punching Shikamaru to wake him up.

He woke up slowly and yawned before introducing himself. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and I hate being awake. Now don't wake me up." He said before falling back asleep.

Lee was up next. "I'm Rock Lee! I like exercising and don't like getting sick, since it takes away from my exercise time!" He shouted for some reason.

Ino was up after Lee. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I really like flowers and, um, a certain someone here. And i really don't like Sakura's big forehead." She said, flipping her hair.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I also like a certain someone here and I hate Ino-pig." She said. The two started fighting again like usual immediately. Nobody even bothered to stop them, though, since they were used to it.

Sai went next. "Hello, I am Sai. I like drawing and I hate ugly girls." He said. Sakura glared at him, knowing who he meant as he smiled at her.

Karin was after Sai. "I'm Karin, and I love Sasukay! I hate any other girls that go after him." She said, batting her eyebrows at Sasuke. Suigetsu laughed before going next.

"I'm Suigetsu. I like swimming and I hate Karin's slutty, used ass." He said while smirking. Karin immediately started beating him up with her textbook, stopping on his stomach before sitting back down.

After Suigetsu crawled back into his seat, Sasuke finally went. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes don't concern any of you." He said, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the chair. For some reason, the girls sighed as they watched him. Naruto watched him jealously. Even his crush Sakura was obsessed with him.

After the rest of the class went, Jugo ended it. "I'm Jugo. I like animals and I dislike jerks who bully others." He said. Most of the boys in the class gulped nervously. Though they didn't actually "bully" Sasuke(as if they could), they knew Jugo was protective of his best friend.

After a moment of silence, Kakashi finally looked up. "Oh, you're already done? Then homeroom is dismissed." He said, wiping a suspicious red spot on his mask, right under his nose.

Right as they were walking out, a girl came in and ran into Sasuke. He quickly grabbed her before she could fall. "T-t-thank y-you." The girl mumbled.

Sasuke let go of her. "Watch it." He said in a cold voice, clearly scaring her.

Kakashi looked over. "Who are you?" He asked, not really seeming interested.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuug-g-ga, s-sir." She stuttered as she bent down to pick up her stuff.

"Well, you're late, so go to your next class. I'll let you go just for today." He said, counting her as on time.

Hinata bowed before walking out backwards. "T-thank you." She said. She went to her locker for her bag only to bump into Sasuke again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as got up. "Are you trying to fucking tackle me or something today?" He asked sharply.

Hinata looked up at him, terrified. "N-n-no, I-I w-w-..."

"Save it. I don't have time to listen to you stammer." He said, getting his English stuff and heading off. He finally spared her a look, and what he saw made him stop. She was hot! She had curves in all the right places, and a nice face. She was also dressing decently, not like some of his fangirls, who wore the shortest skirts they could find. The strangest thing about her, though, were her eyes. Though they seemed white at first, he found that they were actually a slight lavender color. They were definitely abnormal, but that intrigued him.

"Staring much?" Suigetsu said from behind him. He would've jumped if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. "I don't blame you, man. She's got it all. But those eyes are freaking me out." He said.

"I'm not interested in a woman who can barely talk." Sasuke said, turning away from her. Jugo and Suigetsu followed him as they went to class. However, even though he dismissed her, Sasuke just couldn't forget her lavender eyes. For the next three periods, he tried not to stare at her. The only people who noticed were Suigetsu and Jugo, so it was fine. Jugo had to keep tapping his shoulder to get him out of his trance.

Noon finally came and with it came lunch. Sasuke climbed up to the roof since it was now the only fangirl-free zone in school. Suigetsu and Jugo were already there. "So, Sasuke, not going after your girl?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke glared at him but said nothing. As he opened his lunch, however, he was looking for her. He spotted her with Naruto and his group in the picnic table. She looked nervous, but he supposed she always looked like that.

"Eh, guess you can trust Naruto to become anyone's friend immediately." Suigetsu said, following his gaze.

"Suigetsu, stop teasing Sasuke. Anyone would be interested by eyes like that." Jugo said. Even he was curious about how pupilless lavender eyes were possible. A defect?

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Hinata had had a bad day so far. Her day started normally, with her waking up and making breakfast for everyone. After she finished, her father, brother, and sister came down. Hiashi didn't pay too much attention to her, only thanking her for cooking before talking to Hanabi. Hanabi wasn't paying attention and was clearly about to fall asleep, probably from staying up too late. Neji was the only one who didn't seem tired. 

"Ready for your new school, Hinata?" He asked while pouring himself some juice.

Hinata nodded nervously. She had always been bullied in any school she went to, and constantly switched schools. Now she was going to Konoha High.

Hiashi looked at her. "Make sure you talk and make friends. You're a junior now, it's shameful you cannot make friends. This is the school you'll go to for the next two years." He said, not leaving any room for argument.

Hanabi shook her head. "I'm sure she'll make friends, Dad." She said confidently.

Neji nodded in agreement. "This school has a nice reputation." He said.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "I-I-I'll try m-my b-best." She stuttered.

After breakfast, Hinata got in her car and started to drive to school. That's when the day got screwed up. Her car broke down, so Neji had to come pick her up. Because of her car, she came to school late. 'Now they'll think I'm a troublemaker.' She thought, running to homeroom. She turned and ran into the door. Before Hinata could fall, though, someone grabbed her tightly.

Looking up, she realized that what she ran into wasn't a door, but a handsome, fairly muscled teen around her age. "T-t-thank y-you." She said nervously, blushing at his intense, deep eyes.

The teen let her go. "Watch it." He said coldly. Hinata immediately shrank back in fear.

"Who are you?" The white-haired teacher asked.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuug-g-ga, s-sir." She stammered as she picked up her books.

"Well, you're late, so go to your next class. I'll let you go just for today." He said, counting her as on time.

Hinata bowed before walking out backwards. "T-thank you." She said. She went to her locker for her bag only to bump into the same teen again.

The guy gritted his teeth as he got up. "Are you trying to fucking tackle me or something today?" He asked sharply.

"N-n-no, I-I w-w-..." Hinata stuttered, too scared to form a sentence.

"Save it. I don't have time to listen to you stammer." He said, getting some books and heading off.

Hinata bit her lip and tried not to cry. It was her first day and someone already hated her. And he was both the handsomest and scariest guy she had ever met. Hinata grabbed her math books and went off to class by herself. On her way there, some guy with blond hair and strange whiskers on his cheek joined her. "You're Hinata, right?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Hinata nodded, not wanting to talk and embarrass herself.

He grinned. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

Hinata smiled slightly. "Nice to m-meet you." She said happily.

Naruto looked around before turning back to her. "Sorry if Sasuke scared you. He's not the friendliest person, but don't let him get you down!" He said cheerfully.

Hinata nodded. "I won't." She said, feeling comfortable enough with him to not stutter.

The first three classes went by quick, mostly because Naruto spent the whole time introducing Hinata to his friends. It was the first time she'd ever felt accepted at a school. Soon lunch came and they invited Hinata to sit with them. So here she was, eating with them outside.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Sakura asked her.

"It's really nice." Hinata said, opening her lunchbox. She had chicken alfredo for lunch that day.

Naruto looked over her shoulder. "Oh, that looks really good! Did you make that?" He asked as he stole some chicken. "It's delicious!"

Hinata nodded, pleased that he liked it.

Their peaceful lunch was interrupted by some redhead followed by a lot of girls. "Oi, you all. Have any of you seen Sasuke?"

Ino shook her head. "No, and if we had, we wouldn't tell you." She said while the group nodded.

Karin smirked. "What, Ino-pig? You think you can get with him? Why don't you go back to your little flowers, because Sasuke's ours." She sneered, crossing her arms.

Sakura stood up. "Why don't you go get into someone else's pants? Sasuke would never get with a whore like you!" She retorted, defending Ino.

Hinata poked her fingers together nervously as they began to argue. Shino didn't even look up, though. "Don't worry, despite what she says, Karin won't do anything. She's too afraid to get hurt." He said a bit loudly.

The girls turned to him angrily. Karin clenched her fist, but backed off. "Just watch, bastards. I'll get you all back!" She said as she ran off.

Hinata sighed in relief. "D-do you always, you know, fight?" She asked. They seemed used to it, after all.

Kiba laughed. "Fight? Never. We argue, but they always run off before we start one." He said. "But man, Sasuke causes trouble even when he isn't here. The least he could do is break up his fights." He sighed, sitting back down.

Lee nodded his head vigorously. "You should always fight your own battles when you're young!" He shouted.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep. "You think he'd do that? Geez, all of us guys are trying to get girls and he's both stealing and running from them." He yawned.

Sakura glared at them. "Do we want me to beat you all up?"

Naruto looked around. "Where is Sasuke, anyways?" He asked.

Sai pointed to the roof. "I heard they found where he eats, so he's climbing up there now."

Hinata looked up and sure enough, Sasuke was there. He was with a blue haired guy and a really tall, orange-haired guy. "Who are the people next to him?" She asked.

"That's Suigetsu and Jugo. They're his best friends." Shikamaru explained.

"Don't mess with any of the three, or else the other two will come after you." Kiba warned.

Ino shrugged. "There's no need to tell Hinata this. She's too sweet to try to attack them, unlike you brutes."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you for your concern, though." She said, still looking up. She could have sworn he was looking right at her a moment ago...

She shook herself out of her trance when the three got up and climbed down. Naruto immediately ran to him. Hinata heard Shikamaru sigh. "He just doesn't get a hint, does he?"

Naruto stopped in front of him. "Sasuke, what happened to our soda drinking contest?!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember agreeing to any competition with you."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, too scared I'll beat you?" He asked, imitating a chicken.

Sasuke walked past him, not bothered at all. "No, I just hate sweet stuff."

Naruto pouted. "You jerk. I'll just have to beat you in something we both like, then."

Sasuke smirked a bit, drawing a sigh from Sakura and Ino. "I would say good luck, but even that won't be enough to help you." He said.

Hinata frowned and stood up. "That's not nice of you." She said, making him turn. Hinata suddenly grew scared as he stared at her. "S-sor-r-ry?" She stammered out, sitting back down meekly.

Sasuke glared for a bit, then turned away and left. Jugo followed him silently. Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at them before following the two.

Naruto glared after him, looking angry that Sasuke had treated him like he was below him. Then he turned to Hinata. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly. Sasuke scared her a lot with his cold attitude. She felt so below him.

Shikamaru sighed before getting up. "Don't let him put you down. We all feel under him, since he's a 'genius' after all." He said sarcastically, apparently understanding her feelings.

Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "Why would I feel under him? I'm better than him!" Naruto said boldly.

Sakura laughed. "That's not what your grades and records say." She teased.

Naruto blushed. "Just wait! I'll show him up!" He promised again.

"You've been saying that for a decade." Shino said from behind Hinata. She jumped a bit, having completely forgotten Shino was there.

Naruto groaned. "You're not helping, Shino!"

Hinata couldn't help but start laughing. They seemed so...comfortable with each other.

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Hinata? You okay?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, trying to stop. "S-sorry. But you all are really good friends with each other. I wish I had friends like you all."

Kiba frowned. "What're you talking about?" He asked.

Naruto looked just as confused. "Yeah, what go you mean? You're already our friend." He said, grinning at her.

Hinata froze as she looked at them. "R-really?" She asked.

They all nodded. Ino and Sakura wrapped an arm around her. "That's right, so stop wishing. You already have us!" They said cheerfully.

Hinata bit her lip as she tried not to cry for the second time that day. But this time, it was out of happiness. "Okay!" She said just as happily while smiling at them.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke watched them from inside. 'Tch, her eyes really are strange.' He thought darkly. He completely blanked when he saw those eyes, like he couldn't go against them.

"Hey, Sasuke, let's go to class. Unless you want to keep watching your girl." Suigetsu said. This was really entertaining to watch. It was the first time he'd seen Sasuke spare a girl more than one look.

Sasuke turned away from her and started walking. "She's not my girl." He said indifferently.

"You know, now that I think of it, she is the first girl I've seen stand up to you." Jugo said behind them.

Sasuke just shrugged. That was true, she was the only girl he knew that wasn't chasing after him. If anything, she seemed scared of him. 'She's just a different type of annoying.' He thought.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, was officially obsessed. It really was fun to see Sasuke like this. Enough fun that he would happily get involved. 'Hinata Hyuuga, hm? Looks like this year just may be interesting!'

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'd appreciate reviews a lot! Also, please do suggest ideas. Thanks!


	2. Cold Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Just in case you were wondering :)

* * *

**Recap**

_Sasuke started his first day of school as a junior. The morning started out like usual, with him arguing with Fugaku(his dad). After coming to school with Itachi, he came into his advisory only to find it was filled with Naruto and his group, as well as the fangirl leader Karin and his best friends, Suigetsu and Jugo. After introducing themselves in homeroom, Sasuke met Hinata: a shy girl who was new in Konoha High. Hinata quickly became terrified of Sasuke, but found friends with Naruto's group during lunch. Sasuke, on the other hand, has been unable to forget her strange lavender eyes..._

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Classes came and went for the rest of the day. Sasuke couldn't care less, really. He already knew all of these things. Teachers had learned from the previous two years to never bother to call on him, so he just sat there silently. Sasuke passed through three of his classes like this until the last period of the day: study hall. It was a nice thing the school had that let students do homework and stuff in school. But of course out of all the study halls in the school, all of the loud people were in the one he was in.

By the time Sasuke got there, it was full with Naruto's group. Sasuke sat next to Hinata, who suddenly looked terrified. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he started his homework. Neither Suigetsu nor Jugo were here, so it was all he could do.

Naruto leaned forward from the other seat next to Hinata. "Sasuke, stop scaring Hinata." He said while frowning.

Sasuke almost laughed at his concern. "I'm so sorry my very presence scares her." He said without looking up.

Hinata blushed furiously and hid her face in her arms into her chair. "I-I'm not s-s-scared..." She said feebly.

Sasuke hid a smirk as he turned towards her. "Is that right?" He asked as he stood up. He leaned over her as she sank into her seat, looking like she was about to cry. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he extended his arm to sharpen his pencil.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You're doing that on purpose!" He said angrily.

"Hm? All I did is sharpen my pencil." He said, returning to his seat. That confirmed it, she was definitely scared of him.

Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata spoke up. "N-naruto, it's o-o-okay...i-it's my f-fault for assuming things." She said timidly. "S-sorry, S-S..."

"Either stop stuttering or just shut up. You're annoying me." Sasuke interjected, getting irritated with her inability to speak.

Hinata became quiet as Naruto got up. "Sasuke, shut up! She's trying to apologize!" He yelled, defending Hinata.

"What do I care?" He said indifferently, turning back to his homework.

Naruto clenched his fist when Hinata stopped him. "I-it's fine. I'll j-just work on m-m-my s-stutter-r-ring." She said, biting her lip nervously.

Sasuke glared at her. "What did I just say?" He said coldly, seriously annoyed now. He was right. She may not like him, but she was still annoying.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it and sat down silently. She didn't speak for the rest of the period, even when Naruto tried to make her talk. Sasuke thought he may have said too much, but shrugged it aside. Her stuttering was really irritating after all. But she did look hurt...

As soon as the awkward period soon ended, Hinata jumped up and rushed out to the hall. Naruto glared at Sasuke before following her.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Hinata leaned against her locker, trying not to cry. 'What did I do wrong? I just wanted to be friends.' She thought, a bit sad that someone so scary hated her.

Naruto finally catched up to her. "Hinata, are you okay?" He asked, looking angry. "Sorry about that. Damn Sasuke, he just doesn't know how to be polite."

Hinata tried to smile slightly. "It's o-okay, really. I-I'll just learn n-not to stut-t-ter!" She declared, trying to sound confident.

Naruto grinned at her. "That's the spirit! Show him up by not stuttering!" He encouraged, glad she seemed fine. He left to go pack his bag, since he hadn't done any homework in study hall.

Hinata nodded in agreement. 'That may be easier said than done, though. But I'll do it!' She thought, trying to boost her morale. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder and jumped slightly. Thinking it was Naruto, she didn't turn around until someone said, "Move. You're blocking my locker." She slowly turned around to find Sasuke staring at her expectantly.

"S-Sorry." She muttered, stepping aside. She mentally slapped herself for stuttering again. However, Sasuke didn't say anything. He put all of his books back, having finished all of his homework already. After he set the lock on his locker, he turned to her.

"I'm, um, sorry for saying that. I went too far." He muttered before leaving. Hinata, on the other hand, stayed there, frozen.

'Did he just...apologize to me?' She thought, finally looking back. Sasuke was long gone by then, though. Shaking herself out of her trance, she finished packing her stuff and went out to find her brother. She found him and Hanabi waiting in the front. Hinata put her bag in the trunk and sat in the back, since Hanabi took the passenger seat.

"So, sis, how was school?" Hanabi asked anxiously. Neji looked at Hinata through the mirror, just as anxious to hear her answer.

Hinata smiled at them. "It was great!" She said honestly, remembering all the friends she had made.

Neji and Hanabi sighed in relief. "That's good. Dad will be glad to hear it!" Hanabi said, happy her sister had made friends already. Neji nodded in agreement.

Hinata smiled at them again before thinking about a certain dark-haired boy. She didn't get him. He was handsome, but really scary. He was mean and acted like he hated her, but at the same time, he apologized to her. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking this. I bet he only apologized because I ran out.' She thought, sighing as she resigned herself to what was probably the truth. Even though she had so many friends, It didn't feel good when someone hated you. Hinata shook the thought out of her head and tuned back into Neji's and Hanabi's discussion. They seemed to be talking about Neji's friend, Tenten.

"Bro, just ask her out." She advised bluntly.

"I'm not going to ask her out. We're friends." Neji insisted.

Hinata and Hanabi both giggled as they shook their head. "You definitely like her, Neji." Hanabi said.

"That's right. And I bet she'd say yes." Hinata added.

Neji looked surprised. "You mean it? I mean, why do I care?!" He quickly corrected himself, but the damage was done. Hinata and Hanabi started laughing as he grew red. "This stays in the car." He muttered. The girls nodded while they wiped away their tears.

Once home, Hinata began her homework and finished it in two hours with Neji's help. 'How did Sasuke finish it so quickly?' She thought as she put away her work. Hinata looked up and realized it was time for dinner. She almost panicked before realizing it was Hanabi's turn to cook. Hinata made her way down where her father and brother were already seated. "H-hello, father." She greeted before sitting down. Her father nodded at her.

"I heard from Neji. Good job on making friends." He said while Hanabi laid out dinner. She had made some fried rice and a not-so-simple chicken salad.

"Thank you for the food." They said before digging in. Despite it being simple, it was good like always.

Hinata's father looked up at her. "What are your friends like, Hinata? As a daughter of the Hyuuga, surely your friends must be behaved and mannered?" He asked.

Hinata thought back to her friends' constant bickering, cussing, jokes, and the blast they seemed to have. Far from his father's expectations, but they were perfect for her. "Yes, father." She answered dishonestly.

Her father finished his food and stood up. "Remember, Hinata, we are the Hyuuga. We are one of the elite, one of the richest companies in the world. So make certain you stay with friends who shall support our elite reputation. I shall not stand anyone who could potentially harm our reputation. Please do introduce them to me within a month." He said before leaving.

Hanabi sat up once he left, licking her lips. "So...any guys you like?" She asked, causing Hinata to blush and shake her head furiously.

"N-n-no!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Seriously? No hotties anywhere?" Hanabi asked, looking shocked.

Hinata shook her head. "T-there are n-nice p-p-people and...h-hotties...but none of t-them are interested. T-they're friends." She stammered out.

Hanabi put her head on a hand. "Come on, sis. I'm three years younger than you and I have crushes. You're a junior! Just one guy?" She demanded.

Hinata suddenly remembered an intense gaze from deep, black eyes and blushed. "Nope!" She said firmly, standing up quickly and running upstairs.

Neji watched her go before turning to Hanabi. "She likes someone?" He asked, sounding entertained.

Hanabi laughed. "She likes someone." She confirmed.

"Please stop that!" Hinata yelled from her room.

Neji and Hanabi laughed but stopped teasing her.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke suddenly sneezed while they ate dinner. "Bless you." His mother said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, grabbing a tissue to wipe his nose. 'Someone must be talking trash about me.' He thought as he started eating again.

Even though school had been crappy today, with him being lumped together with Naruto and the stuttering girl with strange eyes the whole day, the evening and night had made up for it. Itachi had finished his work early today, so he was able to hang out today. Even though Sasuke tried to hide it, he was pretty sure Itachi could tell how excited he was. Maybe he was just making up for the morning and not being able to come early for a while, but it was fun. They went and watched Catching Fire, which both of them had been waiting for a while. Then they came home and played video games against each other. When they were younger they would actually fight, but now they were skilled and strong enough that they'd make a mess out of the whole house. So they only fought in video games. It wasn't much, but for Sasuke, it was plenty. They went walking around dusk to get some food and check out the view. And here they were, eating their favorite authentic Japanese food.

"Sasuke, how was school?" Mikoto asked.

"Irritating. Pointless. The usual." He answered shortly.

"Filled with lavender." Itachi coughed out. Sasuke glared at his brother. He wasn't supposed to mention that part!

'You should know by now not to trust me, little brother!' He thought, smirking at Sasuke.

Since Fugaku was off doing business somewhere, Mikoto went ahead and asked. "Lavender? Oh, could Sasuke possibly like..." She wiggled her eyebrows, curious.

Sasuke shook his head. "She's just an annoying, stuttering girl who always find some way to irritate me." He told them.

Mikoto held up her hands. "Okay, tiger. Calm down. I was only joking. Sheesh." She muttered. Guess it was too much to hope for. Some people may wonder why a mother was so interested in her child's love life. Honestly, though, she was interested because of his attitude. She was hoping once he got a girlfriend, his brooding time would be cut in half. 'Well, I guess like father, like son. If only he was laughing all the time like he does with Itachi.' She thought.

Itachi groaned. "Come on, Sasuke. I already had plenty of girlfriends by junior year." He complained. His mother wasn't the only one who'd like less brooding.

Sasuke shrugged. "So? You had decent fangirls, not sluts like mine." Sasuke reminded him.

"Sasuke, language! Also, Sakura and Ino aren't sluts! You know how devoted they've been to you!" Mikoto said, feeling bad for the two. They really should give up on her son.

Sasuke just shrugged again. "Well, maybe they aren't sleeping around. That's two out of who knows how many." He grumbled.

Mikoto shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "You do know there are plenty of guys who would love to be in your shoes, right? Why not go around a bit? I don't mean one-night stands, of course, but just talk to them!" She pleaded.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Won't hurt, right? Not sure if you know, but girls don't have cooties."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up. "Thanks for the food and the weird conversation. I'll try to forget it." He joked as he threw his plate and went to his room.

Mikoto groaned, but gave up for the night when she saw Fugaku's car come into the garage. "Well, at least we know he has a sense of humor in there somewhere." She mumbled, somehow tired.

Itachi stood up as well and threw their paper plates away. "Now all we need to do is make him social with people other than us, Suigetsu, and Jugo." He said. They looked at each other before groaning loudly in frustration. Fugaku came in and stared at them strangely before heading up to his room.

After brushing and changing, Sasuke laid down on his bed. 'Why's everyone so nosy today?' He thought. Everybody suddenly was interested in his love life. Like that would happen. Sasuke shook his head in wonder before turning over. He soon fell asleep while promising to never tell Itachi anything. He didn't really mean it, though.

* * *

**Suigetsu P.O.V.**

Suigetsu groaned as his alarm clock blared near his head at 6:30. Yawning he stretched and dragged himself to the shower. "School...sucks..." Suigetsu grumbled sleepily, leaning on the shower wall. Once he felt awake enough to stand up, he got out of the shower and put on some clothes. Suigetsu looked at the clock and decided to get breakfast at Sasuke's house. Sasuke would still be at home since it was 7:00, so he'd just pick Jugo and Sasuke up. "Well, time to go." He said to no one in particular. Since his parents and brother left early nowadays for work, he was alone at home in the mornings.

Suigetsu went out and got into his car. After quickly texting Jugo and Sasuke that he'd pick them up, he started the car and drove off. This was pretty common since they lived nearby. Suigetsu stopped by Jugo's house first. "Jugo! Hurry up!" He yelled. After a minute, Jugo came out and got in quietly. "Took your time, didn't you?" He said while he started driving.

"You told me to get ready five minutes ago." Jugo reminded him.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Did I really? Seemed like it was hours ago."

They got to Sasuke's house in a few minutes and rang the doorbell. His mother opened the door and smiled. "Oh, it's nice to see you two! I'm guessing you came for breakfast?" She asked.

Suigetsu nodded while grinning. "You know us too well, Mrs. Uchiha." He said, stepping inside. "What's cooking today?" He asked as they went inside.

"Just some pancakes today. Chocolate, blueberry, or regular?" She asked, having all three mixes ready.

"Blueberry." Suigetsu and Jugo answered right when Itachi came down.

"Hey Itachi." Suigetsu greeted.

"Coming to steal some food again?" Itachi asked, sitting down next to him.

"Of course." Suigetsu nodded.

Itachi smiled while shaking his head. "You two need to learn how to cook. What will you do in college?" He asked.

Jugo shrugged. "We'll think about it once we get there."

Sasuke's mom came and gave them their plates of pancakes. "You guys only have two years left. Time to start thinking." She warned.

Sasuke came down soon. "Guh Mmming!" Suigetsu tried to greet him through a mouthful of pancakes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You took a long shower, didn't you? You're way too energetic." Sasuke noticed.

Suigetsu swallowed and shrugged. "Water always energizes me. Then there are these pancakes." He said, licking his lips.

Sasuke shook his head and sat down. "Not sure how that works."

His mom gave him some Cheerios, since he hated sweet things. "You three need to expand your group. It won't kill to be more social!" She insisted.

Sasuke didn't bother to respond, probably knowing that she'd keep going if he did.

After they finished breakfast, they grabbed some sandwiches, got into Sasuke's car, and started driving. "So...I heard Karin got a boyfriend." Suigetsu said from the passenger seat.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Then she'll stop bugging me, right?" He asked hopefully.

Jugo shook his head. "Knowing her, she's probably trying to make you jealous." He said, smiling a bit. She really didn't know Sasuke if she thought that would work.

"She must think you're playing hard to get." Suigetsu added.

"Let's let her keep thinking that." Sasuke said, smirking. If it kept her away, they wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah, it's fun to watch her try everything to get you." Suigetsu agreed.

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "Speak for yourself. You're not the one she's trying to get with." He scoffed.

Jugo shrugged. "Just pretend you have a girlfriend." He suggested.

Suigetsu immediately thought of Sasuke and Hinata. 'I need to make that happen somehow.' He thought.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You want me to ask a random girl to pretend to be my girlfriend?" He asked him.

Jugo shrugged. "Just a suggestion." He muttered.

Sasuke sighed as he took a turn and entered the school. "It's not happening. They'd start getting all clingy." He said, stereotyping girls again.

Suigetsu shook his head at Sasuke. "What about Ino or Sakura?" He asked as Sasuke parked.

Sasuke laughed and turned towards him. "They'd kill each other before saying anything." He said before getting out. Jugo and Suigetsu got out and grabbed their bags before following him.

Once in school, it was like Sasuke had a switch flipped on. He adopted his cold air again, since he was surrounded by people he didn't know. Not like Sasuke would admit it, but he had a hard time opening up to people.

Suigetsu covered his ears as they entered their homeroom. 'Of course it's nosy. How could I forget? They're in this homeroom...' He thought, staring at the sources of noise. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee seemed to be having a push-up competition, which Lee was winning. Sakura and Ino were arguing like always, this time about some flowers. Shino was talking to his...ants? Choji was eating Cheetos loudly and Shikamaru snored just as loudly next to him. Kankuro was making a puppet dance on top of Shikamaru's head while Temari laughed. The only quiet ones were Sai, who was drawing, and Hinata, who was talking with Gaara. Kakashi wasn't here yet.

"They look like they're having fun." Suigetsu told Sasuke, who just grunted before sitting down. Like usual, Suigetsu sat in his right and Jugo on his left. Luckily, Naruto didn't notice them for once, so Sasuke brooded in peace. As Suigetsu looked around, he noticed Hinata seemed pretty comfortable with Gaara. 'That's strange, since they only talked a bit yesterday as far as I know. But who cared? I don't need to watch the...is she laughing?' He thought, noticing her holding her stomach as she doubled over. 'Oh, she is laughing! And now that I think about it, Ms. Stammer isn't stammering either.' Suigetsu thought. They seemed comfortable with each other, which was pretty surprising since Gaara was almost as antisocial as Sasuke was. Speaking of Sasuke, Suigetsu looked over to find him glaring at them. 'Ha, he looks pissed!' Suigetsu thought with glee. Unfortunately, Kakashi finally came in, ending the show there. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Sorry, guys. A black cat was on my car." He said as he sat down.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Ino yelled simultaneously, then clenched their fists as they glared at each other.

Kakashi threw two erasers at them, hitting them on their heads. "Okay, that's enough of that. We can't have you two fighting here. It would be a tragedy if you got hurt or died. It wouldn't be easy explaining to your parents that you two got expelled because you said something at the same time." Kakashi reasoned, pulling out Fifty Shades of Grey again. "Anyways, it's time to go, so please do." He said, opening the book. It was probably a juicy part, because another red spot appeared on his mask.

Everybody grudgingly got up and headed off to their first class. Luckily, both Gaara and Hinata were in their first three classes, so he got to watch Sasuke be in a bad mood over them for the whole morning. Personally, he didn't see anything wrong. They were just talking. But hey, he had never had a crush on someone, so how would he know? To make the morning even better, Karin was trying to grab Sasuke's attention by kissing and rubbing herself all over her boyfriend whenever she could. Apparently she thought Sasuke's bad mood was because of her, because she looked pretty proud of herself. 'That idiot! Thinking she has Sasuke wrapped around her finger...This can't get any better!' He thought ecstatically. Suigetsu eased himself into his seat, wanting to be comfortable during the show. He looked over at Jugo, wondering if there was interesting going on with him. Jugo, however, was quietly sitting up and taking notes. 'Man, that guy sure is boring sometimes.' He thought, disappointed there wasn't a third channel to flip to. Oh well, broody Sasuke and stupid Karin would just have to do.

By the time lunch came, Suigetsu was grinning widely. "Suigetsu? Have you lost it?" Jugo asked, sounding worried.

"What? Oh no, not at all. Highschool is a wonderful thing, isn't it, Jugo?" He said, ripping off the sandwich wrap of his sandwich. He stuffed half of it into his mouth at once. Apparently, watching your classmates act stange was exhausting.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was just nibbling on his sandwich. "What do you mean?" He asked in an icy tone.

Suigetsu almost coughed out his sandwich at Sasuke's face. "Why, I mean nothing at all." He said after swallowing.

Jugo frowned at Sasuke's tone, which was even colder than it usually was in school. When he turned away, Jugo leaned over to Suigetsu. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" He asked.

"He just got his girl taken by Gaara, or so he thinks. It's really nothing like that, but hey, why tell him?" Suigetsu whispered.

Jugo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Not like he could help, anyways.

* * *

**Hinata P.O.V.**

So far, this day had been the opposite of yesterday. In the morning, Neji made breakfast, so she slept in a bit. After quickly eating, she went outside and waited for Naruto, since her car was still getting fixed. When he came, there was already someone else in the car with him. "Hey Hinata! I was doing homework with Gaara, but I fell asleep in his house. So we thought we might as well go to school together!" He explained.

"G-Good morn-n-ning, G-G-Gaara." She said while sitting down in the back.

"Hey." Gaara nodded before turning to Naruto. "And 'we' didn't decide anything. You practically dragged me to your house at 7:00." He reminded him.

Naruto shrugged. "Did I really? Sorry about that." He said, probably not even meaning it.

Gaara sighed, then looked at Hinata. "Out of all the people in this school, you chose to hang out with him willingly? You have strange taste." He said as Naruto started driving.

Hinata shook her head. "H-He dragged me with him all day y-yesterday." She admitted.

Gaara nodded. "So he clung on to you, huh? It's okay, we all know how you feel." He said in a comforting tone.

Naruto groaned. "Hinata, you didn't need to tell him that!" He complained. "And I'm not that bad. Right?!" He asked desperately.

Hinata and Gaara laughed at him. "It's okay, we're just joking. You're not clingy, happy?" Gaara reassured him.

Naruto nodded, looking happier already. "I knew that. Of course I'm not clingy." He said, more to himself.

Gaara rolled his eyes before turning to Hinata. "You'll have to get used to this. Don't worry, though. Only Kiba and Lee are like Naruto. The rest are...still strange, just in a different way." He told her.

Hinata shrugged. "I-I've grown used t-to it already." She said.

Gaara smiled slightly. "Good. You'll fit in great." He said.

As they talked, Hinata grew more and more comfortable with the red-haired teen. By the time they reached school, she completely stopped stuttering. He was just as friendly as Naruto, but less loud and talked less. He was honestly easier for someone as quiet as her to talk to. Hinata spent homeroom just listening to Gaara as he told her about Naruto and the others' antics.

"Lee and Naruto were completely obsessed with that finger-in-the-butt technique. They called it 'A Thousand Years of Death' or something like that. Anyways, for the rest of that year, we had to guard our butts carefully." He finished as Hinata bent over with laughter. She was sure Gaara and the others had been terrified, but she found it hilarious.

It went on like that for next few classes. Hinata shared stories of her siblings while Gaara told some about his own. By lunch, it felt like they had known each other for a while. Hinata and Gaara grabbed their lunches before heading off to the picnic table where everyone else was. Hinata stopped suddenly, feeling a pair of eyes fixed on her. She turned around to find Sasuke staring, no, glaring at her from the roof. 'Why's he glaring? Did I do something wrong?' She wondered, suddenly scared again.

"Hinata? Is something wrong?" Gaara asked from behind her.

Hinata forced herself to turn around and smiled at Gaara. "N-No, nothing is w-w-wrong. L-let's go!" She said, pushing him along quickly towards the table. Even though he was on the roof and her back was turned to him, Hinata could feel Sasuke's eyes on her back. She didn't turn around for all of lunch, afraid to see those dark eyes following her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I tried to listen to them as I wrote this. I made Sasuke a bit happier at home, since he was a happy child before the massacre. And I brought in Gaara. Please review and give suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
